Honeyfern/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Bitten by a snake |age=Approx. 21 moons (1.75 years) at death |kit=Honeykit |apprentice=Honeypaw |warrior=Honeyfern |starclan resident=Honeyfern |father=Brackenfur |mother=Sorreltail |brother=Molepaw |sisters=Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, Seedpaw, Lilyheart |formermate=Berrynose |mentor=Sandstorm |apps=Unknown |livebooks = Twilight, Leafpool's Wish, Sunset, Power of Three |deadbooks = The Fourth Apprentice, The Last Hope }} Honeyfern is a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Honeyfern was a ThunderClan warrior under Firestar's leadership in the lake territories. She was born as Honeykit to Sorreltail and Brackenfur along with her siblings Molekit, Poppykit, and Cinderkit while badgers were attacking ThunderClan's camp. She became an apprentice named Honeypaw with Sandstorm as her mentor. Shortly after being apprenticed, her brother Molepaw died to greencough. She and Poppypaw earned their warrior names, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost, and she and Berrynose became mates. Honeyfern saved Briarkit from a snake but was unfortunately bitten and died. After her death, Poppyfrost and Berrynose became mates and Honeyfern informed Poppyfrost from StarClan that she approved of the relationship. She participated in the Great Battle and fought alongside her sister. History ''The New Prophecy :Honeykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur along with her littermates, Poppykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit during the battle against the badgers. Their aunt, Cinderpelt, sacrifices herself to protect Sorreltail and her newborn kits from the badgers. Power of Three :Honeypaw becomes an apprentice with Sandstorm as her mentor. She develops a crush on Berrynose, and later, after passing her warrior assessment with her sister Poppypaw, she and her sister earn their warrior names, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost. Honeyfern later falls ill during the Greencough epidemic, but recovers. Berrynose and Honeyfern later become mates. However, one day, Honeyfern sees a snake slithering toward Briarkit and dives in front of the kit to save her from the snake’s bite. She is bitten and dies of the poison, and her loss is mourned by all of ThunderClan, especially Berrynose. Omen of the Stars :Poppyfrost, Honeyfern’s sister, becomes Berrynose’s new mate. Feeling guilty for "stealing" him from Honeyfern, Poppyfrost travels to the Moonpool while pregnant with Berrynose’s kits to talk to her deceased sister. Jayfeather follows her and tells her that she can’t speak with StarClan, but before the two ThunderClan cats can leave the Moonpool, they are attacked by Breezepelt and a cat from the Dark Forest, Brokenstar. Jayfeather tries to protect the pregnant Poppyfrost, but is losing the fight when Honeyfern comes down from StarClan to help him defeat the attackers. She tells Jayfeather that she approves of Poppyfrost’s relationship with Berrynose, and Jayfeather passes the message on to Poppyfrost, who is pleased. Later, Honeyfern is seen fighting side by side with Poppyfrost during the battle with the Dark Forest. Detailed description :'Honeyfern''' is a sleek, lithe, dappled, light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *It was revealed in the sixth Erin Hunter Chat that Honeyfern was killed to have a reason for bringing deathberries into camp. *She was originally described as a pale bracken-colored tabby, but this was later changed to her current light brown tabby appearance. Author statements *Kate suspects that Honeyfern had a crush on Lionblaze. Mistakes *Honeyfern is listed in the Hollyleaf's Story allegiances despite dying in Sunrise, the previous book. *She was mistakenly called by her apprentice name after she had become a warrior. *She was mistakenly called a tom. Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes External links * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages